


Night Watcher

by Graceaphine



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Backstory, Broken Promises, F/M, Gore, Heartbreaking, Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, T-Cest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteenth years ago, scientists were working on a chemical ooze and were about to test it on four baby turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and a rat named Splinter, when the building was set on fire. A little girl named April O'Neil helped Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael escape who no damage other than being mutated however, Michelangelo and Donatello were lost in the fire.</p><p>Or so everyone assumed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> AGES:  
> Leonardo-Raphael-Donatello-Michelangelo: 15  
> Splinter: 50 (35 when the fire happened)  
> Shredder: 51 (36 when the fire happened)  
> April: 28 (13 when the fire happened)  
> Casey: 33  
> Hun: 38  
> Other Purple Dragons: 12-25 rage.

Fifteenth years ago, scientists were working on a chemical ooze and were about to test it on four baby turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and a rat named Splinter, when the building was set on fire. A little girl named April O'Neil helped Splinter, Leonardo and Raphael escape who no damage other than being mutated however, Michelangelo and Donatello were lost in the fire.

Or so everyone assumed…

Donatello jumped over a fence and ran as fast as possible, not even bothering to look back at the crowed of angry Purple Dragons from behind him.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCUM!”

“RIFFRAFF!”

“STREET RAT!”

“SCOUNDREL!”

“WORTHLESS PUNK!”

Donatello heard footsteps coming nearby. He got to the end of the ally and saw his little twin brother, Michelangelo. He was also being chased by a crowed of Purple Dragons. Donatello chuckled a bit, “Again Mikey?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Michelangelo kept running from the Purple Dragons.

Michelangelo grinned and shrugged innocently, “Apparently a loaf of bread is worth a ton. Who knew?” he replied.

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they reached a dead end. The leader of the Purple Dragons smirked and grabbed Michelangelo around the wrist and jerked him towards him. “Run out of places to hide, street rat?” he asked.

Michelangelo gulped, worried about where he would be by the end of this hour. Donatello grabbed a spare dagger he kept in the pocket of his cape and used it to cut Hun on the wrist that was being used to hold Michelangelo. “GAH!” Hun let go of Michelangelo as he clutched his bleeding hand.

“WHY YOU LITTLE SCUM!” Hun’s voice bellowed as he approached Donatello who had backed up into a wall.

Donatello pointed the dagger he had used to cut Hun’s wrist at Hun but Hun easily snatched the dagger out of Donatello’s hand forcefully, cutting Donatello. Now it was Donatello’s turn to clutch his injury. Hun smirked once more and approached Donatello with the dagger. Donatello's eyes widened with fear. Hun brought the dagger down and stabbed Donatello in his right side, causing Donatello to cry out in pain. A thick trail of dark red blood came out from the wound. Hun slowly removed the dagger and impaled Donatello’s other side, giving him matching injuries. Donatello bit his tongue, determined not to scream.

This only frustrated Hun. The leader of the Purple Dragons forcefully stabbed Donatello deep into his chest. Donatello winced as tears made their way down his cheeks. Hun twisted the dagger further into Donatello’s chest, finally earning a scream out of the mutant. Hun then took the dagger out and kicked Donatello in the stomach hard and kicked him against the wall.

Donatello groaned softly as his body fell limp. “DONNIE!” Michelangelo, who had been injured by some of the other Purple Dragons, yelled when he saw his brother’s limp body.

Hun smirked and returned his attention to the slightly younger mutant. Michelangelo’s baby blue eyes widened in fear. However before Hun could further damage Michelangelo, two people appeared out of nowhere. “Let the kids go, Hun.” one said, narrowing his gaze at the leader of the Purple Dragons.

Michelangelo assumed that the two were mistaking them for kids and said, “Help my brother, please!”

The second person ran over to where Donatello’s limp body was, punching a few Purple Dragons on his way.


End file.
